Cries For A Father
by AnimeRockStar101
Summary: Lloyd finds out that he is adopted. how does he deal with it? Will he find his real father or die trying? suxs at summaries. XD please read though.


Me: well I know that I haven't been righting as much stories as I want to but I have been too busy.

Yeah right you have probably been too lazy to go on the computer 

Me: who are you?

I am music plays in the back The Masked Man!

Me: sweat drops ooooookkkkkk… did anybody notice the music?

The Masked Man: do you know why they call me the Masked Man?

Me: I can think of two reasons. One, because Cinderella was already taken or the fact that you were a mask.

The Masked Man: No, because no one knows who I am.

Me: oooookkkk... listen I'm about tell the reader about my next story, so what do you want?

………

Me: ok well why you think of it, leave.

ok walks away

Me: well that was easy, well read my story and review.

Chapter 1: Save Lloyd

And to think I believed him. My life, my whole life, has been one big lie. My "father" told me the truth just a few moments ago. It was no wander I looked nothing like him I'm not his kid. For 14 years he has been telling me one big fat lie. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

As I walked along the oasis I began to wander if I made the right choice. After I ran, I took some food and walked into the desert. After 3 days of hot scorching desert, I found an oasis that had no city or village around it. I made camp there and stayed there for 4 days. But I soon ran out of food and the water of the oasis will not sustain me for long.

I looked up at the nightly sky. Did I make the right choice? I looked down at the oasis again knowing very well that I cannot live off of the water all my life. After 2 more days, I felt myself slipping way. I was so hungry and so tired, but I could not sleep and I ran out of food 2 days ago. I felt so week and light. I thought that with the slightest gust of wind I would blow away into the hot sun. So, I stayed in my tent that I put up and laid there. I knew my time was drawing near.

On the 10th day, I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I saw someone running towards me. As he ran I looked over his shoulder from my place on the ground. I saw a camel behind him, with fresh food and water. I was saved. All I needed to do was get up. But before I could do that, something caught my eye. A mirage. I slumped back down onto the hot sand and let the hot rays of the sun hit me. After a couple of the hours of resting, I suddenly got this strong urge to get a drink of water.

So, using all the strength I had, I got up and walked out of my tent. When I got out, I was almost knocked back down by the sun's rays. As I walked over to the oasis I felt my legs getting weaker and weaker. When I got to the oasis, I felt my knees suddenly gave away. I thought I was going to hit the hot sand but I soon felt water all around me. I had fallen head first into the oasis. I struggled to story above the surface but because I was tired and hungry I was losing the struggle, and fast.

Getting weaker and weaker by the minute, I knew I was done for. I just wanted to give up and let the water swallow me up. But something caught my attention, I looked around to see no one there. I knew it was all in my head.

So, I stopped struggling and let the feeling of water surround me as it got harder to breath. At that moment of time I knew I made the wrong choice. I could have stayed at home and accepted the fact that I was brought up by a false father. But at that time I was not thinking. All I cared about was getting away from the truth. I was mostly afraid of what might have happen to my life after words. I was mostly scared of truth when I asked that question.

That question, that stupid question is ending my life now. I wish I had asked that question.

Dad, am I adopted."

That question is ending my life now. I looked up as sank to the bottom to see someone. It looked like an angel because the sun's light was surrounded his form but I could not see his face. He was swimming towards me and from the looks of it he was coming to save me. Than I began to wander did I want to be save? Did I want to return to the father that lied to me for 14 years?

While I was thinking I felt the strangers arms wrap around my waist. I soon felt myself being pulling to the surface. I felt myself slipping away, so instead of fighting against it, I let the darkness slowly sallow me. The last thing I heard before I fell in to unconscious was my name.

"Lloyd"

Me: short, yeah I know but I am really tired. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise. ;)


End file.
